King Dedede
King Dedede is a playable character in Super Smash Bros. Smash Wars. King Dedede is a recurring villain in the Kirby series. He is an anthropomorphic, blue penguin-like being whose main weapon is his massive, wooden mallet, which has now been mechanized. King Dedede has been classified as a "Super Heavyweight", alongside Bowser, Donkey Kong, and Snake. However, he is capable of puffing up for multiple jumps, like Kirby and Jigglypuff. Attributes King Dedede has the typical attributes of heavyweight characters: high KOing power, slow mobility and attacks, high range, fast falling speed (the fastest in the game), and large size. His tilts and smash attacks, which are largely disjointed hitboxes, combine with one of the most versatile projectiles in the game, Waddle Dees, for devastating effect. Dedede's recovery puts together four mid-air jumps and a super-armored Up Special with great vertical distance (and a powerful meteor smash upon its descent, when not canceled). Even though his recovery is predictable due to the Super Dedede Jump's slow speed and inability to grab the ledge at all unless canceled, his overall recovery is much harder to gimp compared to other heavyweights' recovery. He is easy to hit offstage but he can still almost always make it back. Although he is the fastest faller in the game, his falling acceleration is not very fast so it is more beneficial than harmful. As such, this makes King Dedede less vulnerable to chain throws and allows him to pull off two bairs in a single short hop. King Dedede is also the fourth heaviest character, with the fastest falling speed, giving him the best vertical endurance in the game (noticeably longer than the second most resistant vertical KO character, Snake). He is also great at Momentum Canceling. While a Dedede player must be wary of his weaknesses, in the end, he can use his excellent defensive game, survivability, range, power, pressure ability, and grab game to overcome them against most characters. Moveset Ground Attacks Normal *Neutral Attack - A three part attack: first is a horizontal swipe, then a vertical swipe, and finally a repeating, indefinite hammer spin in the fashion of a drill. Can deal a large amount of damage, but the spinning part is easily DI'd out of. If the "Attack" button is held during the spinning part, the spin can be held indefinitely. Though its reach is good for a jab, it is arguably one of the worst jabs in the game as it has slow start-up (slowest start-up in the game among neutral attacks) as well as being rather slow to the second and third hit. Does 6% for the first hit, 5% for the second hit, and 1% to 2% for each hit in the "drill" portion. *Dash Attack - Trips and face-plants forward, like he does in several ''Kirby'' games. A good deal of starting and ending lag, but deals a large amount of damage, has high KO potential (strongest dash attack in the game). It is powerful enough to KO even under 100% (it KOs reliably around 115%). Even though it is slow, it has a massive hitbox (it covers Dedede's entire body and extend some in the front) and it has a long duration. Due to this, it can be used as a deadly edgeguarder and it punishes spot dodgers, as the hitbox often lasts longer than the invincibility frames from the sidestep dodge. Does 16%. *Forward tilt - Extends his hammer forward and spins it. Has fast start-up with a long lasting hitbox but produces very low knockback. However, it has amazing reach, it has the farthest reach of any non-projectile ground attack. As such, it is useful as a "poker", good for a quick hit from a slow character. Does 6% with the initial hitbox, the subsequent hitbox does 4%. *Up tilt- Sets his hammer on the ground momentarily and jumps a little upwards, headbutting. It has surprisingly fast start-up lag with low ending lag. It has great vertical reach and a massive hitbox that covers Dedede's entire body. Due to this and its hitbox having a long duration, it is great for a spot dodge, rolling dodge and air dodge trapper. It has very high knockback scaling and is the second strongest u-tilt in the game (though without DI and momentum canceling, Snake's u-tilt KOs most characters a 1% or 2% faster due to its higher base knockback). Is often considered on par with Snake's u-tilt for being the best u-tilt in the game, usually done immediately after rolling towards the opponent or to punish characters landing with an air dodge. Snake's u-tilt tends to perform better on flat stages such as Final Destination due to its good horizontal reach, which Dedede's lack and is a better out of shield option. However, Dedede's tends to perform better on stages with platforms from below such as Battlefield, as Dedede's has a longer lasting and wider hitbox, slightly better vertical reach, and the fact that Dedede's doesn't have a sourspot like Snake's does (though Snake's sourspot still has high knockback). In the end, whoever's u-tilt is better depends largely on the situation. Does 12%. *Down tilt- He extends just one of his legs and sweeps the ground with it. Has fast start-up with decent horizontal knockback, surprising reach, and like Dedede's other tilts, its hitbox has a long duration (though it is shorter than his forward and up tilts). Is useful for edgeguarding and it can be used to hit some characters out of his chain-throw, being a better chain throw finisher at high percentages than his f-throw on these characters due to the d-tilt's greater knockback and being more difficult to DI. Does 10% Smash *Side Smash - Swings his hammer over his head at the ground in front of him. Creates a small shock wave that damages opponents just outside the hammer's range. Slowest start-up in the game for a forward smash (43 Frames) and needs to sweetspot to be powerful, but it has extremely powerful horizontal knockback when sweetspotted, has rather low ending lag compared to its start-up and has very long reach (which makes it difficult to punish). It has extremely high base knockback and knockback scaling, being the second strongest in both categories among forward smashes (only Snake's has higher base knockback and Ike's has higher knockback scaling). When it comes to KO percentage, King Dedede's f-smash is the strongest in the game, KO-ing reliably at 56% uncharged. It can also be used as a risky, but deadly edgeguarder, often KOing recovering opponents above 25%. It is significantly weaker when sourspotted, dealing half the damage and not KOing reliably until 157%. Fortunately, the sourspot's hitbox is much smaller than the sweetspot's hitbox. Does 25% uncharged and 33% fully charged when sweetspotted. Does 12% uncharged and 16% fully charged when sourpsotted. The "quake" hitbox at the end of the forward smash does 6% uncharged and 8% fully charged with extremely low vertical knockback, with its main purpose being to make the forward smash less punishable. Both the hitboxes of the sweetspot and sourspot have transcendent priority. On a final note, the sweetspot produces a much louder "thud" than the sourspot when landed. *Up Smash - Pulls back the hammer then swings vertically upwards from in front of him. It has powerful vertical knockback with average base knockback and high knockback scaling along with a hitbox that covers the area in front of and behind Dedede, as well as above him. However, it has slow start-up lag and even worse ending lag with rather average damage output for an up smash. When uncharged, it is weaker than his u-tilt as well as being much slower. As such, Dedede's up smash is often neglected and is not used often. The up smash KOs reliably around 121%. Does 14% uncharged and 19% fully charged. The hitbox in Dedede's up smash does have transcendent priority. *Down Smash - Pulls back the hammer and then spins it horizontally along the ground. Slow start-up and ending lag for a down smash, though Dedede's down smash does not have the horrible start-up of his forward smash or the ending lag of his up smash. The down smash does have good horizontal reach with strong vertical knockback (it is weaker than the up tilt and smash however). It works well as a roll dodge and air dodge trapper as the hitbox is swept around Dedede and like his other attacks, it too has a hitbox with a long duration. Despite being the least powerful of his smash attacks, his down smash can be considered Dedede's most reliable smash due to it being much faster than the two smashes while having a favorable hitbox. Does 15% uncharged and 21% fully charged. Like Dedede's other smashes, the hitbox of the down smash has transcendent priority. Others *Ledge Attack - Pulls himself up and as he is about halfway up, he quickly kicks out with his foot at the ground in front of him. *100% Ledge Attack - Slowly pulls himself up, and when he is most of the way pulled back onto to the stage, quickly swings his hammer over his head down in front of him. *Floor Attack - Quickly kicks to the side his feet are facing, then kicks in the other direction. *100% Floor Attack - Slowly gets up and swings his hammer in front of him, then sticks his hammer behind him and spins it. Aerial Attacks *Neutral Aerial - Sticks his arms out and legs back, body slamming with his large stomach. Very fast start-up with a hitbox that covers Dedede's entire body and having a long duration but has below average knockback. Has properties similar to a Sex Kick, with the initial hitbox being much stronger than the subsequent hitbox. Does 12% with the initial hitbox and does 7% with the subsequent hitbox. Both the initial and subsequent hitboxes have transcendent priority. *Forward Aerial - Swings hammer upwards in front of him. Slightly slow start-up lag but it is generally awkward to use against grounded opponents, especially due to its noticeable landing lag. While difficult to utilize against grounded opponents, it is very useful for edgeguarding due to its good top-to-bottom coverage, strong horizontal knockback, and low ending lag, which allows it to be used in Wall of Pains in conjunction with his bair. Due to Dedede's very fast fastfall and the fair's vertical reach, Dedede can fastfall while attacking with the fair to great effect while edgeguarding or to surprise opponents below him. Does 15%. *Back Aerial - Thrusts a foot out behind him, kicking with it. Has very fast start-up with far horizontal reach, strong horizontal knockback, and a hitbox with long duration. It also has low aerial ending lag, which allows Dedede to be able to perform it twice in a single short hop. Dedede can string multiple bairs at low percentages and use it in conjunction with his fair in Wall of Pains. When it is not stale, it is also a reliable KO move, reliably KOing under 150%. It does have minor landing lag, but it is still difficult to punish. Arguably the best back air in the game and is often considered Dedede's best attack. Has properties of a Sex Kick, with the initial hitbox being stronger than the subsequent hitbox, though the subsequent hitbox only does 3% less damage with its knockback not being that much lower. Does 13% with the initial hitbox and 10% with the subsequent hitbox. *Up Aerial - Sticks his hammer above him and spins it. Multiple hits, good for racking up damage. Final hit deals decent vertical knockback. Has relatively fast start-up with good vertical reach though its hitbox is not that wide, making it rather easy to evade in the air. Does a minimum of 2% with a maximum of 19%. *Down Aerial - Similar to his Up Aerial, but extends his hammer below him. It also has more hitlag with each hit. Is surprisingly useful for racking up damage as it has rather fast start-up with low vertical knockback with the final hit, which leaves the opponent vulnerable to being followed up with another dair, a bair, a fair, or an uair. If Dedede uses his Dair when he's flying past the upwards blast line, the spinning sound effect will last the entire star K.O. Does a minimum of 2% and a maximum of 17%. Grabs and Throws Note: King Dedede has the longest non-tether grab in the game, which when combined with his weight and high traction, make him arguably the best shield grabber in the game, being even able to shield grab powerful attacks. *Pummel - Lays his hammer on the ground and headbutts them. Despite being a slow 3% pummel, only the first hit counts towards Stale-Move Negation. Does 3% per hit. *Forward Throw - Clubs opponent with hammer. A fast throw with high knockback for a throw, though it is weaker than his back throw. Does occasionally KO at the end of his d-throw chain throw at very high percentages if opponents DI it the wrong way when trying to escape the grab. Does 12%. *Back Throw - Hits opponent with hammer behind himself. It is the most damaging throw in the game and is one of the strongest knockback wise. It is slower than his forward throw, though it is still rather fast. Works well for getting lightweights off the edge and it can KO at very high percentages when on the edge. Does 16%. *Up Throw - Hits opponent upward by sticking both his hands upward. Can set up a uair or a dair against heavy/fastfalling opponents at very low percentages as well as KOing in Sudden Death. But Dedede's up throw is often neglected and rarely used. Does 9%. *Down Throw - Slams opponent on ground and sits on top of them. Can chain throw everyone except Luigi (if there is no wall or if not using the infinite version) and the lightweights, on which instead it works as a tech-chasing move. Unlike other chain throws, it has set knockback, which allows it to work at any percent. This can combo into a forward tilt on everyone, a down tilt on certain characters, and into a Down Smash on Bowser. Can infinite chain throw all characters that are usually chain-throwable if there is a wall (like in Corneria). Does 8%. Special Moves Taunts *'Up:' Hoists his hammer above his head and pumps it up and down. Oddly, the sound is out of sync with the movement if he does it while facing left. *'Down:' Dances in a circle while drumming on his belly. *'Side:' Spins his hammer while looking at the camera, laughing. Matchups Coming Soon Role in Rise of an Unleashed Army Coming Soon Costume Gallery Coming Soon Trivia *When King Dedede gets a Hammer or Golden Hammer, he swings both his own hammer and the Hammer/Golden Hammer together, alternating swings for each hammer. While he will still swing both his hammer and the stick of the Hammer if the head falls off or both his hammer and a squeaky Golden Hammer, his hammer will not do any damage. *The in-game announcer in the JP version pronounces Dedede "day-day-day". This is because in Japanese, the "e" sound resembles the English "ay" sound. However, in other versions, it is pronounced "dee-dee-dee". *King Dedede is the only fast-faller in Brawl that can perform two aerials in a single short-hop by using his bair. *King Dedede's battle entrance in the stage may be a reference to his laziness. Category:Characters Category:Kirby universe